<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Squad Group Chat by supercorpshippery666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915406">Super Squad Group Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666'>supercorpshippery666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, F/F, Group chat, Hizzie - Freeform, Hosie, Love Triangles, OOC Josie, Super Squad, Texting, message story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Super Squad’s Group Chat </p><p>Hope is in love with Lizzie and Josie<br/>Lizzie and Josie are in love with Hope</p><p>Hope isn’t very good at making choices..<br/>so she just ignores it...</p><p>Who doesn’t love a love triangle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby &amp; Rafael Waithe, Milton "MG" Greasley &amp; Kaleb Hawkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Texting story! Hope can’t choose between Lizzie or Josie :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Hope</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: Lizzie </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette : Josie</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy : Rafael</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: Landon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0 : Kaleb</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: MG</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: does anyone know what the math homework is?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: I can send you the answers if you want?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: *cough* whipped *cough*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: it’s fine! the twins came over to help </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: oh okay. do you want to hang out later?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: would you guys help me hide the body if I killed someone?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the flash: uh, who exactly would that someone be?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: Jed! I swear this boy does not know when to shut up!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: are you sure you don’t secretly like Jed?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: I agree with MG</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: man, y’all are tripping. im not into dog. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: HEY!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: Hope? Did you see my message?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: she’s busy frodo </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: GUYS! WHO’S COMING WITH ME TO THE PARTY AT THE OLD MILL TONIGHT?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: I will</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: I can go too? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Wonder Twins</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: can you say that you’re busy so I can go with just Hope?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: I guess </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: thanks! You’re the best! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: never mind, i have to study for my calc test :/</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: we’re literally the most powerful beings alive, why do we still need to learn math?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: well one could argue that math is a very important life skill </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: raf...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: I know </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: what the hell raf?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: guys help! Rafael put me in a locker!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: guys?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: hello!?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: do you guys think I should buy this skirt?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: yes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: yes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: I haven’t even sent the picture yet?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: is no one going to comment on the fact that the twins are both obviously in love with Hope?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid:<em> *picture.png*</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: oh god</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: holy sh-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: is that a yes?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: YES</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: YES</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: are y’all just going to ignore my message?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: nah theyre just friendly </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Moons Suck</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: dude, what the hell?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: what?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: everyone knows that the twins are in love with Hope, but it’s kind of supposed to be an unspoken thing</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: what? Why?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: look, (and you didn’t hear this from me) the twins are both into Hope, but Hope’s into both of them. I’m not sure if they’ve talked about it or anything, but it’s pretty obvious. Hope can’t choose so they kind of just don’t bring it up, but everyone knows to stay away from Hope because the twins can get crazy jealous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: I don’t know man. Hope seems pretty straight to me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">diebrid and wolfboy </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: hey hope </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: hey Rafael?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party tonight with me?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid is typing...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: Hope?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: has anyone seen lizzie or Josie or Rafael today?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: hope...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: hope...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: he may have asked me out...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: oh no </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: you’re never seeing you’re brother again Landon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: WHAT!?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">gal pals</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: what did you two do?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: nothing </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: nothing </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: 5</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: 4</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: 3</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: 2</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: it was josie’s idea!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: it was rafael’s fault for asking her out!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: oh my god</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: is no one worried about my well being?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: I was locked in a burning room!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: I barely made it out alive!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: hello?!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hopeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope does not know how to cook</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to write another chapter, because why not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Hope</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: Lizzie</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette : Josie</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy : Rafael</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: Landon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0 : Kaleb</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: MG</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: there’s a party at the old mill again tonight at 10. who’s going?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: I’ll go</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: I’m staying in </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: I’ll go for a bit</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Wonder Twins</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: it’s my turn</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: ugh, I know</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I’m tired, not gonna go </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Josie?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: I’m going!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: alright, see you then </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: uhm... guys?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: what is it Hope?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: are you okay?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: do you need me to come over?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: calm down </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: did you try to cook again?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: maybe..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: we’re on our way </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: sometimes the twins scare me</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: I still think they’re mind readers </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: the kitchen is now gone </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: what do you mean the kitchen is gone?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: she means that Hopeless set it on fire while trying to cook </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: and when she panicked and tried to put it out </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: she blew it up </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: she did what?!?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: WHAT AM I GOING TO EAT??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: what was she trying to make?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: go ahead and explain that Lizzie</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: *sigh*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I may have told her that I was hungry and was craving cake</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: even though we agreed to never say anything like that to Hope because we both know that she will immediately try to make it </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: and so long story short, she somehow set it on fire and then blew up the kitchen </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: where is she now?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: explaining to our dad what happened </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: aka smiling her way out of detention </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Moons Suck</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: does Hope get jealous like the twins do?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: honestly I don’t know. no ones tried because they’re all scared of her </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: wait..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: DONT DO IT RAF</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">wolfboy and gaypolar </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: hey Lizzie, do you want to go on a date sometime</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: Lizzie?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: hello?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: hey guys, Raf is missing again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: does anyone know where he is?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: nope </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: Hope...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: maybe..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: where is he?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: he MIGHT be </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: in the therapy box</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: living through a zombie apocalypse </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: hope!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: he started it!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: my brother is going to get himself killed ohmygod </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if anyone wants to see more! Feel free to comment any suggestions you might have!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mayonnaise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We finally see some feelings!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Hope</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: Lizzie</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette : Josie</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy : Rafael</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: Landon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0 : Kaleb</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: MG</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: hey guys </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Maya is asking to meet my friends, mind if I add her?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: no we don’t mind </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: nah, invite her </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: go ahead</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: yes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: yes invite her?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: yes I mind </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: be nice Lizzie</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: ugh fine. Go ahead</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: uh, aren’t you worried about her finding out about us?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: no, she won’t be able to read our old messages. Just no one say anything about us</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">diebrid added mayo</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: hey Maya </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: hello everyone </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: hi </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: hello!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: now, the real reason why I’m here </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: what do you mean? I thought you just wanted to meet them??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: no</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: Hope is always smiling at her phone and texting someone</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: but insists that she’s not dating someone </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: but that’s obviously a lie </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: so which one of you is dating her</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Maya, I already told you I’m not dating anyone!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: ya Maya, Hope’s single. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: Oo, they know something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: who is it?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: boys...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: the twins are being awfully quiet...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: so they know who it is?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: no Maya </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: It’s one of them isn’t it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: not exactly..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: you both know that I’m not dating either one of them </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: doesn’t mean that you don’t want to...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: I don’t want to!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: what?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: uh oh </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: dramaa..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: well hopey.. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: if you’re really not dating anyone..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: then we should definitely go out some time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: excuse me?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: ah, so she talks!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: well if she’s not dating anyone, then I don’t see why not..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: well she still has feelings for someone </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mayo: oh really, then who is it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Wonder Twins</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: don’t do it lizzie</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: you don’t even know what I was about to do</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: yes I do </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: you were going to tell her that you’re dating Hope</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: well you’re more than welcome to tell her that YOURE dating Hope, but I figured you wouldnt do it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: Lizzie..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: what? I’m tired of us both liking Hope and not knowing if she likes either of us back </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: we both know that that’s not true </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: we know how she feels</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I know </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I just want her to pick one</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: I know</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: we both know she wouldn’t be able to choose</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: it’s better to keep on going like this than to try to force her to make a decision </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: i know..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: but</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: just because she can’t choose between us</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I like the way you think </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: Landon </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: what?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: WHAT?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: I knew it!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: would you like to go out sometime?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: uh </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">gal pals</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: what the hell lizzie?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: what?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: we thought you liked him </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: why would you ever think that?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: well like Maya said, you obviously like someone</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: if it’s not Landon </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: then who is it?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: uh </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: ?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: uh </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">diebrid left the chat</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>gal pals</b>
</p><p class="p1">hosette: she is adorable</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar I know </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: hope?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">diebrid left the chat </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">mayo left the chat </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">hosette left the chat </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">gaypolar left the chat </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">damon2.0 left the chat </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">theflash left the chat </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">wolfboy left the chat</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>Super Squad</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: Hope? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, if you have any recommendations or suggestions, please let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some of the gang tries to go to the Mystic Grill.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be warned: angst lies ahead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Hope</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: Lizzie</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette : Josie</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy : Rafael</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: Landon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0 : Kaleb</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: MG</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: hey guys</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: hey jo </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: hello </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: hey </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: what do you guys think of this outfit?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: hotoutfit.png </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: damn girl </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: I don’t think I’m allowed to say anything?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: you thought correctly </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: thanks kaleb</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: Hope? What do you think?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">5 minutes later </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: ... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I think you broke her Josie </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: whoops </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Wonder Twins</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: you totally knew that was going to happen </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: why else would I have sent that </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I’m so proud of you :’)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: you uh </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: you look really good jo </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: thank you :) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: hey guys </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: who’s coming with us to the Mystic Grill </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: I’ll go</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: I’ll go </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: meet at the common area in 20?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: okay </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: got it </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: guys </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: what is it? Is there a monster?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: you guys might want to stay at the clothing store </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: why? What’s going on at the Grill?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: nothing </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: Landon, you better tell me or I promise you I will test just how many times you can come back to life</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: dude..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: Hope’s here eating lunch with some girl </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: I think it might be Maya?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: *sigh*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: oh </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: it’s fine </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: she doesn’t belong to us or anything </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: uhm </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: can we maybe leave?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: ya that’s fine </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: we could go chill at the old mill?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: actually I think we just want to go to our room </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: okay, that’s fine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: thanks </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: oh my god </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: I’m so sorry! I wasn’t reading the messages</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: obviously </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">gal pals</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: I’m so sorry </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: it’s fine </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: you don’t have to apologize for going on a date </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: you don’t owe anything to us </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: it was not a date!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: come on Hope </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: she made it clear the other day that she liked you </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: it’s pretty obvious what was happening there </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: she didn’t mean it! She was just trying to rile you guys up! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: right</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: look Hope, we’re not dating. It doesn’t matter who you go out with. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebird: Lizzie, Josie </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: I promise you, that was not a date. Me and Maya are just friends. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: maybe you guys should just go on a date?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: we all know that nothing is going to happen here</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: maybe it’s better if you just get over us</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Josie..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: we have to go </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: bye </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this mess of angst. As usual, let me know if you have any suggestions or requests! Sorry it took me so long to update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Who will it be..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lizzie and MG have a talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry it’s been so long since I last posted! Wanda Maximoff has kind of taken over my life.. anyways! I hope you enjoy! I tried to make it a good one to make up for how long it’s been!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Hope</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: Lizzie</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette : Josie</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy : Rafael</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: Landon</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0 : Kaleb</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: MG</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: Okay, guys </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: what is going on between you three</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: ya, you guys have been moping for the past week</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: we didnt wan’t to say anything at first</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: but are you guys okay?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: did you guys get into a big fight or something?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: we’re fine</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: nothing happened </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: okay...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Comic Nerds</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: what’s really going on Lizzie?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: you know you can tell me anything, I won’t judge you and I won’t tell anyone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: look </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: me and josie got tired of not knowing how Hope felt</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: so josie told her to just go on a date with maya</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: she told her to just get over us</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: wow</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: well, did she talk to you about it first before she told her that?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: well, no </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: why?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: cause that’s kind of messed up lizzie..</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: what do you mean?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: well she gave up on hope, which is fine if hope was hurting her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: but she just told hope to get over you too. Without even asking you how you felt about that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: well it wouldn’t be fair for me to go after hope</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: and why is that?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: because Josie likes her too. If Josie is trying to have some space away from hope, then i should too</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: you do know that Hope was going to have to choose eventually, right? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: of course i know that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: so what would you have done if she chose you?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: ...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: Lizzie?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: she wouldn’t choose me. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: what?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: why would you think that?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: because I’m me. I’m crazy. Josie is calm and sweet while I’m the school bully. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: okay, first off, we all know that Alyssa is the school bully. Plus, you are not like that anymore</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: second off, you’re not crazy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: so ill ask again, what would you have done if Hope chose you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: Well she wouldn’t - but if she did. I would say no. It’s not fair to Josie to go after Hope when Josie likes her too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: Lizzie.. when did Josie start liking Hope?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: when she was 14.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: no. When she was 14 she had a crush on hope. Then she fell in love with Penelope. When did she really start liking Hope.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: ..a year ago</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: and when did you start liking Hope?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: look MG, I don’t know where you’re going with this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: Lizzie</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: when did you start liking Hope?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: when i was 13. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: do you love her?<br/>gaypolar: of course I love her. I’m in love with her! The both of us are. The whole school knows that!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: Lizzie. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: the both of us know that Josie is not in love with hope</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: she likes her, yes, but she’s not in love with her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: you don’t know what you’re talking about. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: she’s my sister, not yours</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: lizzie, text josie and ask where she is right now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: no</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: lizzie, come on. Just do it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: fine</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Wonder Twins</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: hey Jo?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: what’s up? Is it an emergency cause I’m kind of busy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: what are you doing?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: I’m on a date with someone who goes to Mystic Falls. Her name is Finch. Why?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: you’re on a date?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: yes.. is there a problem with that?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: what about Hope? You told me that I couldn’t try anything with her because you like her, but you’re on a date with someone?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: lizzie it’s not fair for you to get Hope when I like her too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: like her? I don’t just like her Josie, I’m in love with her. And I have been for years. You only just started liking her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: look lizzie, i dont have time for this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: we both know who it is that Hope really likes</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: give it a shot if you’d like. We both know what she’d say. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Comic Nerds</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: Lizzie? I’m sorry that I kind of went off on you. I just don’t want you to keep hurting yourself like this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: did you see what josie said? I told you, you can tell hope how you feel. Josie doesn’t care about her nearly as much as you do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: leave me alone MG</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: we both know which of the two of us Hope actually likes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: what?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: lizzie?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: lizzie, come on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">4/3 Vamp </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: Hope?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: Can I talk to you about something important?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: what’s up, MG?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: I know that you insist that you like both twins equally</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: but you and me both know that you just say that because you don’t want to get hurt. This way, you don’t actually put you’re heart on the line. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: and i know that you think that this way, you aren’t hurting one of them. But I know for a fact that one of the twins are really upset right now. While the other one is out having fun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: So can you please just stop with your martyr complex, and just tell me which one of them you actually love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: ...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: it’s lizzie</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: it’s always been Lizzie.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s been Hizzie all aloOong!</p>
<p>I wasn’t planning on villainizing Josie as much as I did, so I am sorry about that.. </p>
<p>Let me know if you want to see Josie go dark and sabotage first, or if you want a redemption arc straight away!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hope and Maya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope goes on a date with someone..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry it’s been so long since my last update! I made this yesterday but forgot to post it..</p>
<p>Anyways - Fair warning that Josie is not a very nice person in this fic :)</p>
<p>I am bringing out her inner Dark Josie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Hope</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: Lizzie</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette : Josie</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy : Rafael</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: Landon</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0 : Kaleb</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: MG</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">4/3 Vamp </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: Why don’t you just tell her that you like her, Hope?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: I may have admitted to liking Lizzie more, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about Josie. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: Do you really have that strong of feelings for Josie? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: To be honest, my feelings for her are fading. But I don’t want her to be hurt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: Hope, Lizzie herself said that Josie’s feelings for you aren’t that strong.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: look, don’t tell Lizzie that I told you this </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: but Josie didn’t ask Lizzie first before telling you to move on. Lizzie wouldn’t have wanted you to forget about them like that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Okay, MG. But I’m going on a date with Maya today. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: please hope </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: please just try </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: okay </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Freak the Freak Out</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Lizzie?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: Hope</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: Hi </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Can we talk?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I can’t right now. Dad’s training me at the docks </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Okay, then I’m just going to quickly say this here. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: I’m supposed to be going on a date with Maya today. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: oh </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: that’s great hope</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Lizzie, please</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: just say the word</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: just say the word and I won’t go on a date with her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I can’t</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Lizzie..</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I’m sorry </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: it’s okay </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: just please stop avoiding me </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: okay, I’ll stop </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: thank you </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: have fun on your date..</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">4/3 Vamp</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: so?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: thanks for trying to help MG </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: I appreciate it, I do </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: but she doesn’t like me like that anymore. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: please stop </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Comic Nerds</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: Lizzie? Why?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: she likes Josie. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I know you told her about what I said </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: she only asked me because she thought Josie didn’t like her</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I’m not going to be second choice to my sister</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: not again </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: Lizzie! She literally said that she likes you more!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I’m sorry. I don’t believe you. And even if she did say that, it’s probably just because of what Josie said to her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: this already hurts enough </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: please stop trying </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Milton!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: uh oh </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: mg, what’d you do?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: oooo, mg’s in trouble </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: that’s never good </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: I didn’t do anything!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: I think?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US THAT YOU’RE GOING ON A DATE WITH ETHAN</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: What! MG YOU BROKE THE BEST FRIEND CODE! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: I refuse to speak without my lawyer present </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: Good evening, my client is innocent on all charges. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: the judge hereby declares Milton Greasley guilty of all charges. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: damn it </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: also who’s Ethan </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: Maya’s brother </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: how do you know that?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I refuse to speak without my lawyer present </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: damn it </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: ANYWAYS </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: I’m happy for you MG! Ethan is a great guy, I hope it works out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: thanks Hope!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: I don’t reply for 5 minutes and there’s two court hearings and mg has a boyfriend </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: we’re not official yet!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: “yet” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: wait, how did you find out Hope?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: ..</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: uh, I went on a date with Maya and she told me. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: oh </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Wonder Twins </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: leave it alone Josie</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: you’re the one that said she should move on </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: I didn’t think she actually would!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: what? Did you think she would just wait around forever for us?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: no </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: I thought she would wait for me</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: wow</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: well just so you know, she told me she was going to go on that date. She said I just had to say the word and she wouldn’t go. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: but unlike you, I care for my sister. So I said no. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: excuse me?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: I’m the only one of the two of us that actually cares about other people!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: and she only told you that and not me because I already told her no </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: okay then </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I’m done. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I’m staying at MG’s tonight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: fine </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Comic Nerds</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: Are you almost here Lizzie?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: Lizzie?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: sorry, I was about to text you </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I’m actually gonna stay at Hope’s tonight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: WHAT</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: as friends MG!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I was upset after everything with Josie and she saw me crying on the way to yours </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: so she practically dragged me to her room and made me sit while she went and got me ice cream, blankets, and snacks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: don’t tell her I told you this, but her eyes turned yellow when she saw me and it was so cute</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: I don’t think you’re supposed to find her murder eyes cute, but that’s good Lizzie</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: does this mean you’ll finally let her in?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I think she still has feelings for Josie, MG</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I can’t</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: but maybe one day </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: okay </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: have fun, I love you </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: thanks, love you too</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Angst with a side of Cleo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone’s starting to figure things out. </p><p>Oh and Cleo get’s added!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven’t posted in a while again. Sorry :/</p><p>I hope you enjoy?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Hope</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: Lizzie</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette : Josie</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy : Rafael</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: Landon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0 : Kaleb</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: MG</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Comic Nerds</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: soooo</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: how did it gooo</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: MG, i love you - but it’s 6 in the morning</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: shut the hell up </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: :(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Comic Nerds</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: It’s 7 now :)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: i hate you </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: come onnn</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: what did you guys do?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: ugh</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: we didn’t do anything </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: we just watched a movie then went to sleep</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: on the same bed? was there cuddling????</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: I KNEW IT!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: but serious question..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: is Hope a big spoon or a little spoon?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: I know I said this earlier, but I feel like I should say it again. I hate you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: and she’s a big spoon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: SO YOU’RE A LITTLE SPOON</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: MG!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: ELIZABETH SALTZMAN IS A LITTLE SPOON</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: MG I’M GOING TO KILL YOU</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: I’m so confused</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: I thought we all knew that Lizzie would be a little spoon?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: ya, she has major bottom energy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: no offense </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: i hate you all</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: what do you think Hope would be?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: oh, she’s a werewolf. definitely a top </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: can confirm </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Comic Nerds</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: I can hear you hyperventilating from here</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: AKJKANVJANVKJAND</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: what’s everyone up to today? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wolfboy: me and landon are gonna go get lunch</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: I’m going on a date with Cleo</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">birdboy: oh! Cleo! We should add her to the chat since she’s an official member of the Super Squad</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: what do you say, captain?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: you may proceed</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">damon2.0 added cleo to the chat</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: why is your screen name so boring :/</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cleo: sorry it is not as well thought out as ‘theflash’ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: :( </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: anywaaaays, to answer Josie me and Lizzie are going to go into town </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: oh </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: what are you guys going to do?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: shop a bit </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: oh cool </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cleo: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cleo: i am not the only one sensing all that hostility, right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: shh, just pretend you don’t see it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cleo: you are all very strange </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Wonder Twins</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: why are you hanging out with hope?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: sorry, wasn’t aware that I had to run everything by you first</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: i don’t know why you’re attacking me</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: i was just asking a question</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: you don’t get to ask questions about me and hope after what you said yesterday</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: you’re still mad about that?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: I’m sorry. I was just trying to keep you from getting your feelings hurt</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: I didn’t want you to have high expectations</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: ya. sure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: fine. you want to act like that?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: don’t come back to the dorm tonight. I’m having finch over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: okay. I’ll just stay at Hope’s again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: what do you mean again?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: lizzie?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">ImFeelingMagicInTheAir</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: Hope?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: did Lizzie stay at your dorm last night?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: why?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: look, if this is to get back at me for telling you to back off, i’m sorry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: we’re both seeing people but that doesn’t mean that we can’t also see each other?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: what?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: are you saying that I should cheat on Maya with you???</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: i mean ya</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: if you don’t want to then i guess we can just break up with them? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: just let me do it tomorrow and then we can see each other or whatever</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: okay, i’m sorry. What? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: what?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: Josie. I don’t want to go out with you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: but you’ve liked me for years?? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: and you told me to move on</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: so i did </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: are you kidding?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: you’ve known Maya for a few months, yet you’ve like me for YEARS</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: why would you pick her over me?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: i’m not picking maya over you because i’m not dating maya</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: i am so confused </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: if you’re not dating maya then what’s the issue</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: what’s the issue??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: did you just completely forget that Lizzie exists??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: I know that you like me more than lizzie. I dont get what the problem is</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: josie, i dont like you more than lizzie. i’m sorry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: I don’t know what’s been going on with you but you’ve been different. And I don’t like it. None of us do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: please just tell me what’s wrong so that I can help?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: i’m fine hope</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: go be with your new girlfriend </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: josie.. please. i still care about you and i dont want to see you hurting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hosette: bye hope</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Super Squad</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cleo: is it just me or is everyone more broody than usual</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: i know! what are they so upset about??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: uh i’m sure it’s nothing</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">damon2.0: mg..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: fine!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: josie and lizzie like hope but hope liked maya but then it turns out that hope actually likes lizzie but lizzie thinks that hope still likes josie because hope hasn’t made any moves </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cleo: wow-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: uhm </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: you do know that this is the super squad group chat, right?!?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">theflash: I do know that but Kaleb was threatening me and i dont do good under pressure!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Freak the Freak Out </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: hey..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">diebrid: can we talk? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gaypolar: okay</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any thoughts you want to share feel free to comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>